


Obstruction

by arora_kayd



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arora_kayd/pseuds/arora_kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Cid/Vin fic. Scary. Um... much thanks to my betas who don't even know the fandom but were willing to fix my mistakes any way (therefore, and ooc-ness is completely my fault). Just a random little scene. It doesn't have any real set time. I suppose either just before AC or sometime after... *heh*<br/>(January 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstruction

Cid rushed into the room, stopped partway in and stood facing away from the door. Vincent followed quickly, shutting the door a little harshly and locked it behind him. At the sound of the click, Cid whirled around and grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt, bringing their faces close.

“You’re such an ass, Highwind,” Vincent growled while simultaneously removing the ever-present cigarette from Cid’s lips. Throwing the spent butt to the floor, he quickly replaced it with his mouth, bringing their lips together in a forceful kiss. They wrestled for a long moment before Cid pulled away, breathing slightly accelerated.

“And you know damn well that you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Cid replied.

He grabbed Vincent’s hands as they grasped at his neck and hair; he then brought them over the gunman’s head, slamming Vincent against the wall and pinning him there. The sudden movement caused Vincent to briefly lose his breath and Cid took the opportunity to relinquish his right hand’s grip on Vincent’s wrists. With both of the gunman’s hands held securely in Cid’s left, his right hand was free to roam, reveling in the cool feel of Vincent’s silk shirt. The pair again brought their lips together, soft noises escaping both as Cid’s hand began to work its way under the black shirt.

A knock on Vincent’s door caused both men to jerk their heads toward the unwelcome interruption.

“Sonofa… damnit.” Cid swore violently and released Vincent, who strode quickly to the door.

“Yes? What is it?” Vincent asked tersely, opening the door to reveal Yuffie, who was startled at Vincent’s tone and disheveled appearance.

“Um,” she started, blinking out of her stupor. “We’re all supposed to return to the Sierra. Something’s come up.”

“Every goddamn time!” Cid fumed, moving out from behind Vincent and out the door past a stunned Yuffie. He continued to mumble to himself as he moved down the hall, running a hand through his hair. Vincent sighed heavily, grabbed his few things from the hotel room, and followed his lover down the hall.

Yuffie was left to stand alone outside the vacant room, mouth slightly agape and eyes blinking rapidly once again.


End file.
